powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Force
Power Rangers Mystic Force (often abbreviated as "PRMF") is the fourteenth incarnation of the Power Rangers television series that started early February 2006, based on the Super Sentai series, Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Magical Task Force Magiranger). It airs on ABC Family, Toon Disney, and ABC Kids. Synopsis Power Rangers: Mystic Force takes place in the city of Briarwood. The town follows one important rule: "Don't go into the forest!". The converse is true of the magical creatures that populate the forest: "Don't go outside of the forest!". The evil creatures that dwell deep below Briarwood have one goal: "Find a way to the surface world and destroy everything!". Legend says that when darkness arises, five brave teen sorcerers will be called upon to fight for the planet's survival. With guidance from their wise mentor and the Xenotome, the Book Of The Unknown, they will embark on magical adventures, battle dangerous beasts, encounter pure evil, and transform into the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Rangers * Nick Russell - Red Mystic Force Ranger * Charlie "Chip" Thorn - Yellow Mystic Force Ranger * Xander Bly - Green Mystic Force Ranger * Madison Rocca - Blue Mystic Force Ranger (see Trivia) * Vida Rocca - Pink Mystic Force Ranger * Udonna - White Mystic Force Ranger (MagiMother counterpart) * Daggeron - Solar/Light/Gold Ranger (MagiShine counterpart) * Leanbow - Wolf Warrior (Dark Magic Knight Wolzard) Weapons * Mystic Morphers * Solar Cell Morpher * Magi Staffs ** Magi Staff Sword Mode (Red/Nick) ** Magi Staff Ax Mode (Green/Xander) ** Magi Staff Crossbow Mode (Yellow/Chip) ** Magi Staff Wand Mode (Pink/Vida, Blue/Madison, and White/Udonna) * Fire Boxer * Lamp Blaster * Flame Cycles * Mystic Riders: The Mystic Racer is a futuristic jet like version of a broom, which allows the Rangers to travel through the sky. * Mystic Legend Armor * Mystic Legend Scepter (Names subject to change) Zords * Titanzords: ** Phoenix (Red/Nick) ** Griffin (Yellow/Chip) ** Mermaid (Blue/Madison) ** Fairy (Pink/Vida) ** Minotaur (Green/Xander) * Titan Megazord Dragon Mode (Titanzords; Phoenix can ride it) * Titan Megazord (combination of Titanzords) * Centaurus Phoenix Megazord (Combination of Catastros and Phoenix) * Solar Train/Solar Streak Megazord: The Solar Streak is a magical steam powered train which is piloted by the Solaris Knight. The Solar Streak has access to a magical train station which it uses to travel between dimensions. * Brightstar * Phoenix Unizord (Combination of Phoenix and Unicorn) * Mystic Legend Zords: ** Firebird (Red/Nick) ** Lion (Yellow/Chip, Blue/Madison, Pink/Vida & Green/Xander) * Manticore Megazord (Combination of Firebird and Lion) (Names are subject to change.) Note: footage from the the promos indicate that Mystic Force may follow Magiranger with the rangers becoming their zords instead of just being pilots, minus the sixth ranger Villains *Octomus the Master *Morticon *Necrolai *Koragg, The Knight Wolf. Controls Catastros and seems to be familiar with Udonna ** Catastros *** Knight Wolf Centaur (combination of Knight Wolf & Catastros) *** Centaurus Wolf Megazord (2nd combination of Knight Wolf & Catastros) *Imperious *Ten Terrors * Hidiacs/Styxoids. Foot soldiers armed with blades or staves Trivia *This will be the first Power Rangers series to simultaneously feature female Blue and Pink Rangers, as well as male Yellow Ranger on the same team. *Kelson Henderson (Boom in Power Rangers: SPD) will have a role in this series (making the third series in a row that he has been in at some point). He appears to be playing a troll-creature *Antonia Prebble (Krista in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, and the voice of S.P.D. Nova Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD) will also have a role in Mystic Force as Claire, The Sorceresses' Apprentice. *This will be the first Power Rangers team to feature capes as part of their uniforms. (Note: The Magna Defender from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy also had a cape. However his position as a Power Ranger is disputed.) *This will be the first full "down under" cast since the move to New Zealand (composed of 4 Aussies and 1 Kiwi). In Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, one actor was from Brazil (Glenn McMillian), one from Malaysia (Jason Chan), one from Canada (Jorito Vargas), one from Samoa (Pua Magasiva), and the remaining two from either New Zealand and Australia. In "Dino Thunder", Jason David Frank, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana and Jeffrey Pazzaro were from North America, while James Napier were from New Zealand. The five core "SPD" rangers were all from North America. *This will be the second Power Rangers team not to feature an African American; the first was Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. *"Mystic Force" will be the first series to be part of a joint-project between Disney and Toei (the first part being it's Japanese counterpart, Mahou Sentai Magiranger) *In one of the Mystic Force promos, you can see the Japanese counterparts, the Ozu Family from Magiranger; as well as their ally, Rin/Lunagel. This kind of awkward editing wasn't seen in PR promos since Wild Force. * Madison's last name, in both the casting sheets and website, was listed as "Grey" until recently. It is currently unknown if her last name is Grey, or if she truly is related to Vida. * If Madison and Vida are sisters, Mystic Force will be the 1st series with two sisters as Power Rangers, and the 3rd in term of siblings. Note *On September 21, 2005 Ron Wasserman received word from Disney that the rap-style theme he submitted was denied, but his other, more rock-style theme was still being overlooked. He then posted the rap-style theme on a fan message board.http://digitalsound.net/PRMF_RonW_Rap_Vs.mp3 *On October 11, 2005 Ron Wasserman was informed by Disney that they will not be using either of the themes he submitted. He then posted the rock-style theme on a fan message board. http://www.digitalsound.net/PR_Mystic_Force_Ron_W.mp3 *On November 7, 2005 Toon Disney aired the first teaser promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *On November 14, 2005 Toon Disney aired a 30-second and a 1-minute promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force". http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026